


Bring Your Husband to Work Day

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their own interests, but somehow they make it work...</p><p>A four foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex, with large floppy ears, ran past River's dig. The Doctor ran past after it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Husband to Work Day

A four foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex, with large comical floppy ears, ran past her dig. River leaned down and examined the pattern on the curve of fragile porcelain that a morning of patient brushing had unearthed.

The Doctor ran past her dig, waving his sonic screwdriver. She heard a distant, “Hah!” and the “whoomp!” of a tent crashing, and a lot of metal pots clanging to the ground.

“Oh no you don’t!” the Doctor’s voice echoed across the desert landscape as River selected a vibro-hammer and gently loosened the soil around her find.

She ducked as something toothy and grey leaped over her trench. The Doctor galloped by, accidentally slipping and sticking one foot down her trench wall before scrambling back up, “Oh you bugger!” he yelled and galloped on. She calmly shielded her work from the resulting shower of dirt, then went back to excavating.

She heard the door of the Tardis open and shut with a squeak and a slam. She consulted her handheld computer, comparing the designs on the exposed bit of pottery with the database of known samples.

There was another slam of the Tardis door, a reptilian roar, a general flurry of screams and panicked running, then the airy “pop” of a transporter.

The Doctor ran up, panting and grinning. “Hah! Got him! I sent him home with a flea in his ear.”

“Oh?” River said, without looking up from her potsherds, “What kind?”

“Denebian parrot flea.” He flopped down on the edge of her dig, legs dangling in her trench. “It’ll keep singing the Barney the Dinosaur song in his ear until he finds a way to remove it.” He grinned and pulled loose his bowtie, fanning himself with his shirt, still breathing fast. “Why didn’t you join in?”

She looked up from the artifact she was slowly uncovering, she smiled. “You looked like you were having so much fun, I didn’t want to interrupt. Now,” she stood back and waved down at the partially concealed vase with her brush. “Does that look like an Antidian amphora to you?”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
